new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Team One Meets: Learning to Play Along
Participants: Kyo Kemuri Iburi Menma Namikaze Shizuo Role Play: Kyos: -Unfocusing her eyes and relaxing her muscles as she moved, she instead put all her effort into listening to the sound of wind rushing past her head as she sped through the trees. Her effort was minimal, as jumping from branch to branch was something even the youngest of shinobi could do with ease, but admittedly her movements were a bit half-hearted and sloppy- as they always were when there was no actual danger nearby and she felt a bit tired. To be completely honest, it was actually rather reckless, as she only had the use of one of her hands to catch herself if she fell, balanced herself if she staggered, or redirect low hanging branches she might otherwise collide with. Her other hand was kept busy, as it always was, resting in its usual position on lower end of the handle of her scythe, keeping the bulky weapon steady as the large blade swayed from side to side behind her. The long, thick metal bar she was holding was crudely wrapped with bandages to offer a slightly easier grip for Kyo, though just enough metal shown through the cloth that it still remained somewhat slippery, which also proved useful in certain scenarios. Her expression appeared sullen or distraught, but she was in no emotional pain, just incredibly apathetic about how consistent her surroundings had been for the last 15 minutes- she never could stand when things remained too constant for too long. Luckily, she saw the green of the trees finally give way to a small opening some distance ahead of her, much like a light at the end of the tunnel, except that she was already outside. It felt nice to be able to see the clear blue sky again instead of just shadowy leaves and bark, and the change in scenery certainly put the spring back in her step. By the time she was out of the woods and standing stationary in the clearing, she felt restored, as the excitement she felt for meeting her new team was enough to convince her body that she wasn’t actually all that tired anymore. Kyo took a deep breath, and took a moment to appreciate the bright clear sky and the low grass, that smelled pleasant and seemed as though it was maintained on a regular basis, though she knew no one had been out here in quite a while. There was a slight breeze which saw to the continual rustling of the leaves on every tree that surrounded and encased the clearing, that seemed so much louder than anyone would ever think. She appreciated it though, as she never cared for silence. There was one man-made item around though, or at least man-placed, as a decent sized training log stood upright it the center of the field. It was fasted there securely, somehow, but she didn’t feeling like digging through the dirt to solve that riddle. She walked towards it without urgency, knowing that for once she was ahead of time and had no worries. Once close enough to lean on it, she did just so and proceeded to let her scythe fall off where it rested on her shoulder and drop four feet to crash into the ground, letting her use that same hand to rub the calloused spot on her neck, used to the weight but still somehow always tense from it. She glanced down at the large weapon and briefly considered, for what felt like the millionth time, taking better care of it. But she always justified her laziness as her giving the thing more “character”, more scrapes and scratches. She scritched her nose as her gray and white hair tickled her cheek slightly while the breeze whipped it around, and she rubbed the bottom of her nose to remedy a lingering itch she felt there. The motion, however, reminded her of her most noticeable attribute, something that she forgot from time to time but others never did; her gray skin. Kyo hoped that wouldn’t be too creepy for them all, and decided to forget about it and relax herself beforehand, folding her arms over her chest, breathing calmly and waiting patiently for the others to begin arriving. She truly hoped that it would be soon, before she got bored again.- SphinxKadet: ~Birds chirping aloud as the sun slowly climbed over the horizon. A loud thud sounding off from within a one bedroom apartment, which belonged to a female Genin, as the girl had just hit the floor in her sleep. “ Tck…. “ She grunted as the slight pain woke her from her slumber, her white hair falling over her face as she picked herself up from the cold floor. Rubbing her eye lightly to remove the crust and sleep from her eyes, standing up straight and making her way to the bathroom. Today was a big day for her as a shinobi because she was finally assigned a team and was supposed to be meeting them today. After suddenly waking up unintentionally, she had a lot of time to spare which she spent 20 minutes of it in the bathroom washing up and changing into some clothes. Finally exiting the bathroom, the young Genin sighed and stretched. “ Ok Kemuri Iburi, try and get along with these people. “ She said referring to herself before jumping clear out her apartment window, landing in a tree outside the complex. Kemuri wasn’t one for attention, so instead of taking the main streets to the meeting place, she dipped off behind the buildings and began running along the alley-ways. Pacing herself, Kemuri ran along easily avoiding all interaction with any villagers. Before long she reached the outskirts of the village, jumping into the trees and leaping from branch to branch with ease. Perfectly balancing herself and firmly placing the souls of her feet on the branch to ensure she didn’t fall, she began thinking to herself about her squad. “ I hope there not complete fools. “ She said subconsciously as the field they were scheduled to met came into view. Leaping off of one branch and clear into the air, Kemuri turned to smoke and began to travel along the shadows. Utilizing her clans KKG, she traveled along the shadow of the wooden log placed in the center of the field before undoing her KKG and appearing behind the log which her sensei had been leaning on. Upon appearing, Kemuri had her right hand placed on the hilt of her combat knife just in case the gray woman happened to be a enemy. Looking back at the woman from the corner of her eyes, she was a bit curious of the elder female’s skin color and weapon but kept a blank expression written on her face. “ Are you Kyo-sensei? “ She asked cautiously, keeping her guard up so that she would be ready for anything. Upon first impressions, she could tell that this lady was dangerous if you crossed her and that she was very powerful. ‘ I really hope my luck is good today? “ She said as her back was up against the log just as her sensei’s was.~ - Ryusui: (Arrive and acknowledge the others) - ShizuoHebi: -An alarm would go off it wasn't the first one of the day, Shizuo would finally slink out of bed and crawl over to the shower as he would turn on the water so it was nice and hot. He slowly stood letting the hot water run down is body as he stretched finally waking himself up. He washed his hair and body much as anyone would do in a shower. He stepped from the shower and dried off with a soft towel. He would walk into the main living quarters before throwing the towel onto his bed and would put on his freshly cleaned clothes he set out the night before. He slipped on his boxers followed by his black pants that were just a bit baggy on his petite but toned body. He would throw on his black shirt followed by his custom jacket that was made from the same material as a flak jacket but his had a hood with a fur collar. This jacket was much lighter than a normal flak but had the same sturdiness due to the fine craftsmanship. One his clothes were on, Shizuo would look in the mirror seeing the black marking on his face that he had inked on to him from when he first came here to cover up some scars he had. He finally would fix his hair and lift the hood up over his head making his face harder to see his eyes would blend into the shadows of the hood due to their dark color of the night sky. He would then fasten on his belt that had a couple pouches for his shuriken and paper bombs. Finally he would look to the corner of the room where his gourd laid with its smooth black sand inside and the markings of yin- yang sign of eternal harmony ink on the outer shell of the gourd. He would fasten the large gourd onto his back using a black sash that would cross over his chest and rest on his right shoulder. Shizuo would open the only window in his darkened room as he would then step on its ledge and jump onto the tree just outside it and up to the rooftops and started heading in the direction of the meeting place of this team he was suppose to meet today. Shizuo sped swiftly to the meeting grounds upon the roof tops disregarding the weight of his gourd as he was use to carrying it on his back without it really hindering his abilities to move quickly due to the many night sessions of training he has been doing almost his entire life learning to carry such a gourd in such the manner that he had now mostly figured out. Though it does take much maintenance to keep his muscles strong in order to carry such a large object. Most people's first impression of Shizuo is either one thinking he is weak cause of his body but also sometime even being mistaken for a girl do to the size of his body and height. Though he may not look it Shizuo is a lot stronger than most people give him credit for. As he reached the out skirts of down reaching the trees Shizuo would launch him self from branch to branchracing his way to the meeting ground. He would increase his speed testing his limits. As he sped through the forest ontop the branches of the trees he would come to the clearing and would notice an object in the middle of the meadow seeing as he was the last one to arrive seeing not only a women with a scythe would most doubtly be his sensei but also two others a boy and girl close by the women. He would race over to the others going as face as he good. As he got closer he would dig his heels into the dirt stopping about a foot away from the others. He would look over to the others with much curiousity.- " greetings everyone, I'm Shizuo" - He would say as he glanced at the yellow haired boy and just gave a slight scoff before jumping on to the top of the log and sitting down.- - Kyos: -Kyo grinned happily, thrilled that they were finally arriving and already beginning to show bits and pieces of their personalities to her. One by one mind you, giving her a good concept of how each of them valued their time. The Iburi, who she recognized from her photo that was in her team’s description, seemed to be a real good egg; showing up ahead of time and being cautious yet brave around students. She had only heard a sentence of of the girl, but she could tell that she might just be the level head and even temper that the group would need. After all, Kyo was an od sight to behold and could have rogue ninja from an enemy village, but the girl didn’t hesitate to appear closeby and present herself. It was either stupidity or bravery, but it was ballsy, and she liked it. I mean, all that was a positive BESIDES the obvious turning straight into smoke shit. That was totally batshit crazy badass and Kyo was already thinking of ways to make use of it in the future. The jounin raised her hand slowly in a friendly fashion as she turned her body to the side a bit so that she could look over her shoulder at the girl and reassure her of her name and position. She locked eyes with hers, dull, golden eyes meeting the child’s own gray ones, and gave a flashy smile. “Well hello lil’ ma’am, you must be Kemuri, right? And yes, I am Kyo, THE Kyo- pleasure to meetcha.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “...I don’t do autographs.” While she waited for the girl to respond, she almost forgot that the Iburi hadn’t actually been the first to arrive as the young girl may had assumed. Rather, the earliest bird had arrived shortly after herself, and perched himself in a tree overlooking the clearing choosing not to show himself until another team member had already arrived. She turned her head away to look at the boy as he hopped out of the tree and trudged over, sitting down in the grass and hugging it legs to stay at her somewhat blankly and simply stating his name. Now, Kyo was only of average intelligence and in no way the sharpest knife in the drawer, but no part of that made any sense to her. Why show up early just to wait to be second to “technically” arrive? Can that really be called laziness if it’s obvious that he woke up so much earlier than the others? Kyo didn’t understand any of that, but there was nothing she hated more than being bored- and a genin that did shit that didn’t make any sense definitely wasn’t boring. In fact, that one act reminded her a bit of herself, doing things that were pointless but somehow worth it, and she had a pretty good feeling that his personality would be just the trick to offset the Iburi’s overly serious self. Though, she may have been too quick to judge, on both accounts. Either way, she wanted to make a good first impression and great each one of them. She showed her smile to the young boy as well. “Aha! The pink-haired Haruno, so the stories are true. The little gent Rayarn, can I call you Ray?” Seconds after her question was asked, she realized just how laid back the boy really was, as he sure seemed to take his time answering. In those few moments though, the last of the three showed up. The third white haired individual to appear in the clearing that afternoon, after herself and Kemuri. Okami of the Hatake clan, someone who could most likely easily surpass her in her own first element, due to his lineage and the gifts it gave him. She knew that wouldn't be for years though, so she could whip into shape before he’d ever be strong enough to object. She could tell from his overworked shoes and clothes that he was probably big on training and practice, similar to what she assumed the Iburi was like- she could tell from their composure and how seriously they seemed to take the world. Not that was a bad thing, it was in fact something that could bond the two and help them learn quickly. Though Kyo knew that sheer routine and practice was in no way the full equation for a good ninja. You needed to know when to ease up, when to let it go, when to pick your battles, and when to let yourself accept that you’ll never be able to be the best at everything. It took just as much strength, if not more, to admit your faults and weaknesses, and she knew she could teach them that in time. She found herself even more thankful for the odd Haruno boy, as he truly seemed like someone who could keep his cool when things got too intense, and someone who would have a knack for finding the humor in things. He also seemed like he would be the more creative of the three, probably the most resourceful, traits that a lot of shinobi forget matter, and definitely someone the other two would need around. She smiled her third biggest one that day at the last joiner before saying hello to him as well. “Hello Okami, it’s great to see you Mr. Hatake, I’m Kyo, and I have a feeling there will be a lot of training sessions in our future.” She was standing up straight by now, about a foot away from the stump and about a foot taller than the three genin around her before she glanced up at the sun curiously. She had said high noon, and it looked like everyone was even better on time- they were ALL early. She scoffed and mumbled annoyedly to herself looking off to the side as she complained in a few low grunts, inaudible to the others. “...oh great, I get all the nerds.. ...and that bitch is late.” She stated, irritated and looking around a bit at the trees. After a moment, she spoke up, projecting her voice so that the others could all hear. “Okay guys, front and center! I’ve got a little activity planned for us today, and I wanna get started. But first, I gotta go over the rules.”- SphinxKadet: ~Kemuri sighed releasing her breathe and the tension she had upon first approaching the strange lady. Relaxing a bit, she removed her right hand from the hilt of her weapon. The Genin nodded once the Jonin introduced herself and asked for confirmation on Kemuri’s name. “ Yes, that’d be me. “ She said as she stepped from behind the wooden log and to the side of her teacher. Listening to her teacher ramble about herself, Kemuri giggled softly as the Jonin said she didn’t do autographs. “ Hmph…. “ Smirking a bit as she watched out for her teammates. Climbing up on the wooden log and sitting with her legs crossed while her elbow rested on her leg and her head rested on her hand. Then as a male slowly stumbled around towards them before taking a sit on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest, Kemuri arched an eyebrow. ‘ Seems kind of lazy. ‘ Subconsciously saying the first impression she had on the Haruno male she read about. It kind of made her sleepy again after watching his approach but she shook it off once he stated his name. Soon after another male suddenly appeared beside her in an instant, sending a slight chill through her spine which triggered an instinct. Quickly and in a blink of the eye, Kemuri had jumped from the wooden log and behind the Hatake with her combat knife drawn and held at the male’s neck. “ Who the- “ Beginning her sentence before she soon cut it off noticing who it was. “ Oh… sorry. “ Putting away her weapon, she pulled her hood up and on her head before Kyo-sensei suddenly called them to attention. Standing directly in front of her Jounin teacher, she sighed and shook her head. “ This is an interesting team after all. “ Mumbling to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for instructions.~ - Ryusui: (Line up and form an opinion on the others) - ShizuoHebi: (Line up and form an opinion on the others) - Kyos: -Kyo waited for all of them to line up neatly in front of her, facing her direction, before she started. She wanted to see closed mouths, open eyes, and focused ears before she began to tell them about the activity they had planned for the day. After a moment of silence, she put her hands on her hips and began her off-the-cuff, ill prepared speech. “Alright kiddies, welcome to Team One. I, Kyo, am your Teacher- and I will continue to be your teacher when I’m 90 and you guys are running this village into the ground with your.. your rap music and your.. Your skateboards and drugs.” She scoffed as she looked to the side, already irritated for the future. “...I’m also your buddy, your friend, and I got your back on missions because I expect you to have mine.” Pausing for a moment while trying to remember her next bit, she stuttered her way into the next sentence. “Y-you guys are uh… our future, hold the weight of the world, cherish the children, yada yada yada... “ She waved her hand dismissively in the air, seemingly trying to prompt herself to speed through the words she assumed she had to say. “Love, protect, know each other.. yada yada yada... All that queer shit that’s basically a no brainer people.” She nodded at them before clapping her hands together softly as she remembered her last bit of wisdom. “Yeah-and don’t be a dick guys? Ok? Seriously. Like, if you were to betray the rest of us and sell us into slavery, that would be called a “dick move”, alright? Don’t be a lil’ bitch. Nobody likes a negative Nancy.” She gave them all the stink eye for a second, arching one eyebrow as menacingly as she could to try and get the point across that she took not being a dick very seriously. Then, she took a few steps to the right to place her hand on the the training log to educate them about their afternoon. “THIS, here, is a delightful 19th century style mahogany log. Crafted by the most skilled Italian workers after their plight of famine on the 1850’s.” Patting the log appreciatively, she continued. “It’s from the J. Crew collection 2012, and will be your target for the day.” Kyo smiled, though she never was the best with getting her point across in her roundabout way of talking, so she hoped that today, they would learn a lesson through their actions rather than the lecturing they must’ve had to sit through at the academy. “You all will start back at the trees.” She said, pointing to the treeline a ways off from the center of the clearing where she stood. “All you need to do to pass.. Is touch the log here. ” She grinned at them while resting her hand on the top of the wooden post. “Only one of you needs to touch it for all of you to pass. However, if I tag you first, you have to retreat back to the treeline and try again.“ Pausing for a beat, she carefully added to it. “Also, let’s say that whichever one of you actually is the one to touch it and win, you will get a surprise.” She knew that that would be the perfect way to see which one of them would be most likely to put their happiness over the others, and therefor be the one she really needed to watch out for. “I pride myself on my speed, and even more so on my ability to never run out of breath. If you think you can outrun me, I commend your candor and am looking forward to your attempts. Just don’t forget to think outside the box; you don’t always need to beat someone at their forte when you can play at their weaknesses.” With that, she hoisted herself up on the log as the Iburi did a minutes ago and lets her legs dangle over the edge, excited to get this day rolling. She scratched her cheek while staring at the sky absentmindedly and hesitated to send them off to the trees to begin, feeling as though she had missed something. When it came to her, she wasn’t sure of herself as advice was never something she was good at articulating, and any seriousness left her feeling rather exposed. But she decided that this one time, she would tell them the touch of wisdom she lived her own life by in her most serious face.“...Also kiddies, I want you to take a note when I tell you this because I’ve always found it to be true- Don’t take things so seriously, and have fun with whatever you do. That way, whether you win or lose, you win. Understand?” She knew she didn’t explain it exactly as she meant it, and that she could never show them the depths of that short sentence, but she was hopeful that one day they would understand just how important it was to live happily. She felt awkward afterwards and quickly shrugged it off, deciding that never again would she speak to them in such a frank way, if she could help it. She had always been better at helping people arrive at their own conclusions anyway. Finally, she waved her hand at them, dismissing them to the trees to start the afternoon. “Off you go now twerps, best show me what you can do!” She said to them, smiling. One day she believed they would come to love games as much as she did.- Guest_SphinxKadet: ~ Kemuri could tell the Kyo-sensei was unprepared for the so called speech she gave to her and the rest of the team. Noticing the tone and hesitation in her voice, it didn’t take long before Kemuri was able to tell that the Jonin was winging it. She went on and on about morals and other things that came across as common sense to anyone who had plans on being a part of a successful team. However, she didn’t take the advice her teacher gave them lightly because these are all possibilities that has happened to others. No one ever thinks that something like that may happen to them but at some point they’ll learn. Losing herself in thought as she listened to her teacher, she was soon snapped back to reality once she began talking about the activity she had planned for them. A smirk played across Kemuri’s face as she listened to her teacher, starting to enjoy her idea as a test. “ Sounds fun. “ She said to herself as she looked at her teammates, curious to see if they were just as excited as she was. The Jonin then waving them off to the starting positions, Kemuri turned on her pivot foot and made her way to the tree line. Thinking, she was kind of skeptical about her teams chance at passing but she didn’t let that cloud her mind as a wicked kind of grin appeared upon her face. She didn’t really care about the prize Kyo-sensei had mentioned but instead she was more pumped to test her skills against a Jonin. Making it to the tree line, she stretched a bit in order to loosen up her muscles in preparation of the test. “ This should be fun “ She said as she let out a sigh of relief and pure excitement. ~